ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ultimate Echo Echo
Ultimate Echo Echo is the Ultimate form of Echo Echo. Appearance He is now blue with speaker like components attached to his body, an overall rounded design, and with longer arms and legs. There is also no sign of his power control pack, the power control symbols ("I" on, and "O" off), and the cassete-like tapes on Ultimate Echo Echo. His voice has also been changed to resemble a deeper version of Echo Echo's voice. He is also taller. He also has no feet, just legs. In Ben 10: Negative Rising, he has his Omniverse appearance, but he no longer has tubes connecting to the metal areas on him. He now has more armor on him as well, as his hands, lower part of his chest, sides of his head, shoulders, and mouth are now covered with metallic armor. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his Omniverse appearance but he has three instead of two sonic discs on his legs. His eyes, cables and Infinimatrix symbol are green. He also has no visible neck. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he has his Ultimate Alien appearance, but with green cables connecting the sides of his head to his back. He now has a white stripe going from his chest to his crotch. Powers and Abilities Like Echo Echo, Ultimate Echo Echo manipulates the power of sound, and has the sonic scream. but he can also send out the floating amplifiers at his joints to project incredibly strong and powerful sonic blasts, which at full force can knock someone out and shatter metal, iron and steel with relative ease. Ultimate Echo Echo also has the ability to fly and can fly fast enough to create a deadly sonic boom and probably open a hyperspace window, since he has been confirmed to be faster than Jetray and Jetray can go into hyperspace. He can create force fields out of sonic waves that are strong enough to contain a blast from a mini-nuclear bomb. He was also able to survive a blast from said bomb, but was damaged. The sonic discs he produces can multiply, letting him use an exceedingly deadly move called Sonic Doom, where his discs surround the enemy and fire a full sonic blast. So nic Doom is shown to be strong enough to knockout and potentially kill Kevin, who at the time had absorbed Ben's powers again. He is able to fire sound waves from the discs when they are still on him. He can generate some sort of atmosphere, because he is able to use sound abilities in space. He possesses super strength. Weaknesses Ultimate Echo Echo is made of metal, so he can be magnetized. Ultimate Echo Echo lacks Echo Echo's self duplication. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Rumors and Lies. He appears in Behind the Mask to protect everyone from the bomb. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He makes his first reappearance in Ben 10: Hunt Em' Up, being used by POTO Ben to fight Terrorpede. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his Omniverse ''appearance, but with green eyes, green wires and a green evolved Omnitrix 1.5 symbol on his chest. He appears in You Are Begging For Trouble to fly to Dr. Animo's hideout. In Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, he defeats Rook, who was being possessed by MAL.W.A.R.E. and then takes the fight to MAL.W.A.R.E. himself. Ben 10: Super Omniverse He has his ''Ultimate Alien ''appearance. He reappears in Target: Rath to battle Eighteight. Appearances Albedo 10 Season 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 1 *Capture Impel Down Part 2 Season 1.5 *Kurt 10: Heroes United John Smith 10 Ultimate Echo Echo is first used by Julie controlled by Diagon to fight John. Appearances *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (first appearance) (used by Julie) Distant Worlds *Manipulation (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (used by Ultimate John) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 2 (used by Ahmad) *Human (John Smith 10) *Caldia Phantom Watch *Ghost of a Battle (first re-appearance) *Darkness and Power (Drone by Phantom) Ancient Times *War with the Titans (first re-appearance) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Appearances *Forgotten Capital Gallery Echo Echo Ultimate Echo Echo.png|Ben as Ultimate Echo Echo in ''Ultimate Alien New Ultimate Echo Echo.jpg|Albedo as Ultimate Echo Echo in Omniverse Ult EchoEcho BTNR.png|''Ben 10,000'' as Ultimate Echo Echo in Ben 10: Negative Rising Y u do dis.PNG BTE Ultimate Echo Echo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo in BTE Category:Ultimatrix aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Aliens Category:Audiokinetic Aliens Category:Hero Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Sonorosian Category:Humanoid aliens Category:Aliens that can survive in space Category:Fast Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Albedo 10 Category:Ben 10: Invincible Alien Category:Eamon 10 Category:Eamon 10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: Supreme Force Category:Strength aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Canon Characters Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Sound Aliens Category:Blue Aliens Category:Green eyed aliens Category:Aliens in the Productions of Ben10fan3 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Metallic Aliens Category:Ben 10: The Ultimate Alliance Category:Ben 10 aliens unleashed armo